1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical part fixing structure for hybrid vehicles, and particularly, to an electrical part fixing structure for hybrid vehicles including electrical parts disposed under a floor panel.
2. Background Art
Engine-mounted vehicles generally have a fuel tank and an exhaust pipe arranged under a floor panel. Hybrid vehicles have a traction motor mounted besides an engine, and associated electrical parts including a battery and an inverter. Such hybrid vehicles have power cable sets for electrical connections along a course between the battery and the inverter and a course between the inverter and the traction motor (refer to the PTL 1 below). In practical applications, such a power cable set has its constituent power cables divided in mid-course, as necessary, for the convenience in the fixing to a chassis. Such divided power cables are interconnected at a junction box being an electrical connection box. Hybrid vehicles are adapted to recharge the battery from an external power source. Such hybrid vehicles have a battery charger as an additional electrical part.
There are electrical part fixing structures for hybrid vehicles including such electrical parts disposed under a floor panel having arranged a fuel tank and an exhaust pipe. They pursue efficiencies in the spatial arrangement and the heat balance of their constituent parts.